Collide
by fauxPROJECT
Summary: InoShika oneshot collection. Including drabbles, songfics, vignettes, etc. Explore all aspects of this pairing in this experimentation. Now Playing, Gifts, Troublesome. Then again...gifts were troublesome. Number 5.
1. Disappear

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. It'd be a very twisted world if I did.**

_Author's Note: Oi:). Decided to start a collection of InoShika one-shorts, including, drabbles, song-fics, vignettes, etc. to stimulate my mind for a multi chapter adventure with InoShika! And also to do a little mischeivious expirementation._

_I will be doing requests! (please do not request in a review, __message me __please! I will take song fic requests, phrase requests, situation requests. So on and so forth. I will try to cover all requests! But if I'm not digging your request I'll probably just tell you it might be able to kind of think about it and it some air. Or if I'm realy not into it..hopefully that doesn't happen..I'll deal with it if that situation comes up. I will try to cover all genres. _

_Anyways, enjoy! Review!_

**DOTDOTDOTDOTDOT**

_Disappear._

_- eclectic electric._

_Inspired by Madi Don't Leave by playradioplay_

**DOTDOTDOTDOTDOT**

"I have to do this, Shikamaru." The words were soft as they left the blonde's lip. They had been debating for what seemed forever. The determination and emphasis that flared in the beginning between the two seemed to fade.

Facades quickly seemed to melt in the rain.

Shikamaru shoved his hands into the pockets of his cropped pants, hunching slightly. His eyes were clouded, staring off-handedly into nowhere in particular. He wanted to look at Ino, but he couldn't. Every time his eyes slowly wondered to the blonde woman his mind would freak and he'd switch his gaze elsewhere.

Ino clenched back tears even if the light rain would hide them on her cheeks. She balled her fists at her side and lowered her head and stared at Shikamaru's feet. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he understand?

Why couldn't _Ino_ understand?

"Don't waste your time on me." Ino whispered, cerulean eyes raising themselves to gaze at Shikamaru.

He could just _feel_ Ino's gaze on him. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from the dark clouds that hovered hauntingly above them, showering them both in confusion, pain, shame, longing,

_Unsatisfaction_.

'_Time.'_ Shikamaru thought venomously, as his gaze finally found Ino and searched her eyes for a moment. _'It's so unforgiving, isn't it?' _

"I'm not." He could only simply counter. There was nothing more to it. He shifted his weight and grasped his soaked hair in this tie, and combed it with his fingers nervously.

"I've made up my mind." The blonde probed once more. Her stare grew more intent and defiant. For a minute there, it was as if she was testing him a bit more.

"Don't waste your time on him, Ino." Shikamaru threw back at her while his brow furrowed in annoyance. "You can refuse this mission, no one will judge you."

Ino's hands flew up in anger.

"You would, Shikamaru!" Her eyes were red and obvious that she was spilling the pent up tears. Her golden bangs were dull and soaked against the side of her face.

"I wouldn't. I'm not." His whispered, his heart aching for her. Shikamaru dropped his head slightly and dropped his shoulders a bit. She seemed taken back by his reaction as she stumbled a couple steps backwards. Silence filled the void between the two as both of them took a minute to regain their composure.

"I need to do this for myself." Ino finally sighed.

_'You want on this mission to get close to Sasuke. You can't fool me, troublesome girl.' _He casted a painful look at her. _'You're going to die on this mission, fool.'_

Ino let her mind go aloof for a moment as she adverted her eyes to the dark sky. _'I need to see, Shikamaru. I need to do this for myself. I need to..and...as much as it pains you..it's..'_

"For you too." She added as she fixed her large blue eyes on him, head tilted slightly. Her lips were tautly pressed together, an uncertain smile playing a crossed her soft lips.

Ino watched Shikamaru's dark eyes fly shut and his jaw tightened as he quickly looked down and away from her face. Ino's mind flashed way back when Shikamaru and the others went to retrieve Sasuke, and the many other times that they had encountered that same mission. Most of them ending horribly. The blonde was sure his mind was frantically trying to push back the memories. It pained Ino to remind him, besides, everything that happened back then caused a tidal wave of emotions to pour through out Ino. Her heart sank as she thought about what ran through Shikamaru. What ran through that lazy man's mind?

That lazy man's heart?

Shikamaru stood there,

Broken.

Tears bursted from the corners of his eyes as he continued to look away from Ino. His head pounded, and he could only identify this feeling with being nauseous. His heart fluttered a bit, as a soft hand cupped the side of his face. The raven-haired man's eyes shot up to look at the woman. Her eyes were soft on him, almost yearning for him in a way. Shikamaru always had the answers. He was the genius after all, but he felt so helpless.

He felt in the dark and not in control.

"I'm going." She whispered again to him, both of her hands cupped the sides of his face. Ino raised an eyebrow as she watched his lips part and release a sigh.

"Don't leave me." His voice was void of emotion.

"Shikamaru.." Ino trailed off looking up at him and stared intently at him. Her hands trailed to his neck and collarbone as she felt her senses electrify as she felt his hands slowly come to her face and cradle her so caringly. His touch just screamed _love_. Ino's eyes fluttered shut as her body became unbearably close to his and her face was being tilted straight up.

The blonde sighed as a palm supported her chin and a thumb ran over her lips as she opened her eyes slightly. She saw a clouded vision of Shikamaru peering down at her, his gaze piercing and still unsure.

Shikamaru's head dropped slightly, his lips hovered over the blonde's and his thumb still traced at her bottom lip idly.

"Ino, dear, can't we just disappear?"

**DOTDOTDOTDOTDOT**

_You know what to do, so review!_

_Thank you!_

_- eclectic electric_


	2. Fake Plastic Love

_Author's Note: First song-fic. :) It's something new, and I wanted to give it a try, since after-all, I did include song-fics in this collection. Give me your opinions!_

_Also just wanted to say that I appreciate to everyone whose reviewed! I appreciate it! Don't forget, I do take requests. (See Author's Note in "Disappear".)_

_Enjoy!_

_Italics _are song lyrics,  
"_Italics in quotes,"_ are the characters saying a lyric..

note, when lyrics come into play, its usually a scene change.  
towards the end though its sometimes the same scene.

**DOTDOTDOTDOTDOT**

_"Fake Plastic Love"  
-eclectic electric_

_Inspired by/Song in Fic: Fake Plastic Trees by Radiohead._

**DOTDOTDOTDOTDOT**

_Her green plastic watering can,  
For her fake Chinese rubber plant,  
In the fake plastic earth_.

Shikamaru could only keep a slight gaze at the determined blonde a couple feet away from him. Time seemed to slow as Chouji's words gradually began to fall deaf on his ears. Ino's body draped provocatively around the Uchiha. Her voice was dripping words of praise and adoration for the shinobi.

"Shikamaru?"

His mouth turned dry as the Uchiha just shrugged Ino away from him, denying her of any attention or reciprocated love. His heart dropped at the look of rejection on her face as the raven-haired boy took a step away from her. Her face soon recovered as she picked up the pace to catch up with him, a smile playing upon her lips, just pining for the Uchiha's kiss. Her soul just praying for his attention.

"Hey..Shikamaru.."

Shikamaru ran a hand over his hair and through the bundle of black hair that was held up in his tie. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his cropped pants as he tried to not look at Ino. But he couldn't help it. He knew her. Through whatever attention, submission, gifts, and among other things that Ino did for the Uchiha to obtain his love.

It was trying to breath air into lungs that haven't had oxygen in over ten years.

"Stop zoning out Shikamaru!"

_That she bought from a rubber man  
In a town full of rubber plans.  
To get rid of itself._

"Today's not a very good day to cloud watch." The blonde noted with a small sigh.

Shikamaru's gaze was still locked tightly with sky above them. He folded his arms behind his head and stretched and spread out his legs. The clouds were bunched up, and left nothing to the imagination. It was a white mass of nothing just floating through the sky above them like molasses. Ino's expectations where so high sometimes though..

"It's a good day to watch." Though he's seen better.

Silence slowly enveloped the two as they both stared loftily up at the sky. Although it was silent, it wasn't the comfortable sort that Shikamaru enjoyed. The air was like fragile glass from all the tension that Ino was radiating. Through the uncomfortable silence and the beating of his heart thumping loudly in his ears..

It was driving him on the brink of going insane.

Shikamaru parted his lips to speak when Ino beat him to it.

"You're so easy to satisfy." Ino sighed, and for some reason exasperated.

He opened his eyes slightly, and peered out of the corner of his eyes to look the blonde. A weakened smile formed on her lips, and blue eyes still staring fondly at the sky with tears rushing from them.

He slowly found an arm slowly out stretching, a hand reaching for her slowly as she spoke in such a hauntingly low tone.

"Not like Sasuke," She squeaked as her lips quivered. Shikamaru's arm and hand went limp a couple inches away from her hands that were tightly clenched in her lap while he shut his eyes. Just listening, like he always did. That's what Ino ever wanted from him.

"Why isn't it enough, Shikamaru?"

Time seem to drift away cunningly away from the two. Shikamaru didn't remember when Ino took her leave after she spoke that to him. He just remembers muttering to himself.

"_It wears her out."_

_It wears her out, It wears her out.  
It wears her out._

_She lives with a broken man  
A cracked polystyrene man._

"Are you alright?" A pained question seethed through Ino's teeth.

Shikamaru pressed his back tightly into the wall, into the shadows, into the darkness. Ignoring the specks of rain that pounded against his cheeks and nose.

"You shouldn't even be out here. Go home." A low tone erupted from the Uchiha

Shikamaru let his eyes fluttered close, he didn't want to hear, he already knew what went on with those two.

"B-but Sasuke! I'm here to help you, I want to be here with you.." Ino stammered out, trying to use her girlish charm.

"You're ignorant and annoying." Everything went still for the exception of shallow steps in the puddles.

_Who just crumbles and burns._

Shikamaru sighed helplessly as he heard familiar sobbing arise from the blonde. There was nothing he could do. He was the shadow in the alley. When he reopened his eyes, a brilliant color was staring right in his own eyes. Blue was a nice color. Ino's eyes made blue, beautiful.

He could only peer down at her with his lips in his signature frown and face tilted slightly upwards.

Soon he was gazing at the top of blonde hair as Ino clung to his waist sobbing uncontrollably. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt nothing,

he was numb.

_He used to do surgery  
For girls in the eighties_

"Chouji.." Came a low growl from outside the window. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, making his frown even larger.

He knocked once more on the glass window.

Nothing.

"I have a bag of chips."

The window flew open.

"I knew that'd wake you." He grumbled wet and drenched.

"What are you doing here?" Chouji asked with a slight yawn and ran a hair through knotted orange hair.

"I didn't feel like going home.." Shikamaru responded lazily, as he maneuvered his way into the pudgy boy's room. But a questioning stare plagued him.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Chouji repeated, not budging until he got an answer.

Shikamaru's gazed became distant and his shoulders tensed slightly.

"She kissed me." Shikamaru shifted his feet a bit, not bothering to take off his drenched little jacket nor shoes. He licked his lips slowly as Chouji gave him a predictable reaction. He could tell he was about to freak but Shikamaru was surprised when Chouji stopped and thought for a moment.

"That's good right?" Chouji slowly asked, not sure how to put it. "Over Sasuke all of a sudden?" Shikamaru's stomached churned at that.

"Everyone wishes that, Chouji." He responded as if it was obvious. But his tone softened, almost turning bitter.

"_But gravity always wins."_

The two boys stared off handedly at nothing in particular. The silence was deathly. A few minutes passed until Shikamaru finally spoke up.

"I should go." He muttered, and leaving just as quickly as he came.

Chouji shut the window tenderly, as he whispered.

"Ino..the things you do..and.." Chouji gritted through clenched teeth.

"_And it wears him out."_

_It wears him out. It wears him out.  
It wears him out._

_She looks like the real thing._

Shikamaru peered up at the sky, nothing really running through his mind. Until a certain blonde girl drug her steps so hauntingly slow up to Shikamaru. His gaze was only set on her out of the corners of his eyes. His stomach dropped in merely being in her presence. But again, he could feel something stirring within the atmosphere.

Ino was upset, from the red lines around her eyes.

But something was amiss when she dropped on her knees next to Shikamaru's torso.

_She tastes like the real thing._

Her lips casually fell onto his own. Neither of them moved, as they just let their lips settle against each other. Ino sooned lifted her head a bit, and lowered once again, not even looking up at him once.

Shikamaru pushed forward a bit, his arms unfolding from the back of his head and gripped her arms above her elbows. They began slow, and hesitant. Until Ino got the nerve to push her tongue slowly into his mouth.

Under the clouds they tasted each other. The movement and emotion of their kiss, just ached for love.

But what was the true intention behind each second that they entwined themselves in these kisses?

_My Fake Plastic Love._

_But I can't help the feeling  
I could blow through the ceiling_

They drew away from each other for a moment. Still their eyes never connected. Yet neither one moved away from the other. Shikamaru lost his stare in the golden locks on top of Ino's head. His head was spinning and light, and his fingers on the bare skin of her arms were on fire from just beable to touch her like that.

Slowly, the raven hair boy stood up, his dark eyes fixed on the sky.

"What's wrong?" Ino whispered, obviously unsure of what to say.

Shikamaru only glanced down at her for a moment. And just casually padded away, leaving footprints in the long green grass behind him.

He tightened his black hair and his tie while shaking his head.

"_And it wears me out_."

_It wears me out. It wears me out.  
It wears me out._

"She's going to have me whipped just like Dad." Shikamaru grumbled, balling the small list of groceries his mother had given before he left the house. His mind had been very aloof today. Shikamaru was sent about an hour ago to grab only a few things, which would take any naturally motivated person fifteen minutes to do. Shikamaru kept his speed slow and he drug his feet behind him.

He fixed his eyes on the dirt ground and his hand fidgeted with the balled up piece of paper.

Suddenly, something tight gripped his wrist, and the paper fell limp on the dirt ground. He already knew who it was. He knew that touch.

Ino and Shikamaru kept their gaze to the ground for a moment.

"_And if I could be who you wanted,"_ The blonde whispered, blue eyes fixed on her feet, hand still clutching Shikamaru's wrist. He turned his head slightly, gazing at her for a moment.

"_If I could be who you wanted," _He said simply, now his stare was returned with two cerulean eyes gazing at him.

"_All the time?"_ Ino asked him, no intention behind her eyes. Shikamaru nodded, and placed his hands in his pocket feeling the grip on his wrist release.

"_All the time." _

**DOTDOTDOTDOTDOT**

_Squee! The was very interesting to write. This kinda explores the ShikaInoSasu triangle. I hope the lyrics and the scenes made sense to you. :) especially the end, cause the beginning inspired the whole idea of using this song as my first song-fic, but the end just makes it. I don't know, give me your opinions and explainations on how you took it! I always reply back so if you have a question, check your e-mail cause I do actively respond!_

_Thanks for reading:)_

_I definately need a uber fluff for the next one shot X.x, ideas?  
hehe,_

_- eclectic electric_


	3. Spoken Through Flowers

_Author's Note: This is one is for WeHoldTheseTruths & tomboy14. They inspired this indirectly, really. : tomboy14, I'm working on your idea directly, but when I took a break from it, this idea popped into my head, and it just came out faster! Gah! D:. But no fear, readers, more whole-hearted fluff and also some humour will be on the way! Anyways, cough._

_The meanings for the flowers? I got those from random sources. I just exited my tabs, so, yeah. If they are incorrect, leave me be. ;;. I don't know anything about flowers._

_And this was hard to write. o.o. It was fun, but hard. Tricky to write it out a way I really liked. Anywho, read! More A/N at the end!_

_"italics in quotes" _are the words on notes,

_'italics in single quotes'_ are thoughts

You're on you're own now:)

**dotdotdotdot**

_"Spoken Through Flowers"_

_-eclectic electric_

**dotdotdotdot**

It was depressing to work in a flower shop, Ino decided.

Life in general could be pretty depressing, the blonde concluded. She dragged her feet with utterly no motivation up towards her house, ready to kick back and sleep for a little bit. Scoring Sasuke, didn't happen. So neither did beating Sakura at anything in particular at the moment. That started a pretty bad week in itself. Today just was horrid at training with her team. Especially after her spill of angsty complaining. Lovesick males just made her want to regurgitate her lunch while she worked today in the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

She stopped mid step, her hand stopped as she was about to slide the door open when something red caught the corner of her eye on the ground.

Ino raised an eyebrow suspiciously at this, and grasped the folded piece of paper tossed nonchalantly in the small pot of red flowers.

"_Frowning isn't good for you. Especially for the muscles in your face. You should know that, Ino_."

Her lips parted a bit at this, slightly taken back as she tossed another glance at the red flowers.

Poinsettias, be of good cheer.

**dotdotdotdot**

"Excuse me?" Someone cleared his or her throat. After a few moments later, a couple angry grumbles where floated about with the sound of the bell, of someone leaving.

The blonde groaned from within the folds of her arms that her head nestled in.

"I think she's sleeping.." Another chime of the bell that hung from the door.

Ino licked her lips and grunted distastefully at the realization that she drooled. And that she had been sleeping. The girl opened her eyes disdainfully and stood up right and cunningly wiped the drool that was on the counter and stretched a bit. She began to rub the sleep from her eyes when something caught her eye to her left.

In the mess of green, another piece of folded paper.

_"Sleeping on the job. That isn't like you."_

Ino cursed under her breath, putting her head back down into her arms. Her head fuming in confusing anger. Also not flattered by the choice of plant itself.

Leather Leaf Fern, fascination.

**dotdotdotdot**

Ino sighed as she rubbed her slightly swollen cheek. Not paying attention today in training sure had it's consequences on the petite blonde. With a sigh she tightened her small ponytail and brushed her bangs away from her face a little bit. All she could think about was the night before, seeing Sakura and Sasuke out on the bridge. Seemingly have a deep conversation. Ino wasn't sure what was spoken but Sasuke was giving her his attention as she spoke.

Sasuke giving up his most secret treasure, his attention, to a pink-headed wretch like Sakura. Maybe even his _love!_

Ino cringed to herself, and willed the thought away as she continued back home.

The blonde paused before entering her house, almost wanting another gift from her 'secret admirer' or also dubbed stalker.

'_It's been three days..this guy is sure lazy.'_ Ino sighed, trudging her way upstairs. Her legs felt like they had one hundred pound weights on them.

In just a minute, it turned into a thousand and she stopped dead in her tracks. Bouquets of white flowers outlined the bottom of her door and were stacked up the side of the door to the handle.

On it hung a folded piece of paper.

_"Love will find you."_

Inoichi, the blonde's father, preceded to make of note to put the house on lock down. After an hour fit and panicking.

White Chrysanthemums, truth.

**dotdotdotdot**

"Well, I can't talk right now. Later Forehead!"

The blonde half jogged away from the astonished pink-headed girl. The purple clad kunoichi maneuvered swiftly through the crowd of people but still maintaining a sense of just wondering aimlessly. Ino felt stupid, it's not like anyone knew why she would be rushing home. On the inside, Ino seemed to be trying to calm herself down for what she might stumble upon.

That morning before she left for the flower shop, she had left her own little gift for the stalker..secret admirer.

_Ino waved her parents off as they took off for most of the day. She just vibed being mischievous. Ino had her head protruding from the door, big blue eyes following the couple until they were out of sight. The blonde ducked back in the house and skipped back out to the front and shut the door. She folded the piece of paper and laid a single yellow, flower on the ground along with the piece of paper._

_"Who are you to me?"_

_This guy never knew how to keep this up properly, so provoking him would maybe spark more activity from him. Especially from her flower._

_Primrose Evening, Inconstancy._

Two white flowers lay helplessly on the ground in front of her feet on her porch. Ino raised an eyebrow at this, and picked up the piece of paper that laid in between the two.

"_Don't confuse being inconstant with being uncaring. Impatient are we? Remember what I said, love will find you."_

Ino's brow furrowed at this and placed a dainty finger on her chin.

Gardenias, secret love.

Later that night she left a white flower on the door handle to her house. Not sure whether he'd get it or not, she left it in hopes maybe he would.

Anemone, forsaken.

**dotdotdotdot**

"So, if I just channel my chakra through a small point through my fingertips.." Ino mumbled to herself, switching the position she was in as she read the book that lay on her desk.

"I can't do this anymore!" The blonde snapped at no one in particular as she roughly ran a hand down her face and arched her back and presumed to let out a throaty groan as she stretched. The girl collapsed over on top of her books that were piled on her wooden desk, exasperated. Ino laid still, not quite ready to resume studying. Shoving all of this information in her at once was overwhelming her. Why did she have to ask her dad to help her with training and improving her all around kunoichi skills? Oh yeah, to beat Sakura.

'_Sakura. You're a pain in my ass, forehead.' _Ino thought bitterly to herself, deciding putting the blame for this situation on the pink haired kunoichi.

Clink.

"Huh?" Ino whispered silently, sitting up.

Clink. Ino began to turn around just when,

Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink!

"WHY I OUTTA! STOP THROWING THOSE AT MY WINDOW!" In a yellow fury Ino trampled up towards her window, and quickly shoved it open and stuck about half of her body out of the window.

"YOU JERK! THOSE ROCKS COULD HAVE BROKEN SOMETHING!" Ino hollered and began to belt out another insult when something pink almost began plummeting towards the earth. With a squeal Ino grasped the vase with a select few pink flowers.

A piece of paper was laid neatly in the pink petals of the flowers.

"_You don't really plan to 'forsaken' love right? You've never given up before."_

Ino paused, Sasuke flashing through her mind.

"_You don't ever change Ino. If you don't want to wait, seek me out."_

Who did this guy think he was? Just assuming Ino was also in love with him even though he made her wait another four days for a response.

_"Edge of the forest. Where the river is calm. You know, where you like to throw rocks sometimes out there."_

Ino sighed realizing, maybe she was a little infatuated.

_"Be there by 3. I'll have something red."_

It was impressive to say the least. He spoke her language. But Ino failed to realize that she never did see the person who was throwing those rocks at her window. Not even a glimpse.

The blonde stopped for a moment, peering out the window towards the flower shop, watching a familiar ninja in a green jumpsuit enter the shop. Her stomach dropped and she creped back to the safe haven on her room. '_uh oh..'_

Lotus, mystery and truth.

**dotdotdotdot**

Anger boiled high underneath a Yamanaka's skin.

Ino was no exception of that.

The blonde sat there, plain as day pissed.

It was atleast fifteen past three, and there she sat. Alone.

'_Hell, I wouldn't even mind if Lee would show up!'_ Ino drilled into her mind as she fiddled with the light pink flower in her fingertips. The anger seemed to only cool down to a simmer, as she cradled her chin in her hand. Alone, still.

The purple clad kunoichi found herself walking around now, fruitlessly abandoning the spot by the river. She took the back of her hand and wiped the small accumulation of sweat from her brow.

'_Tch, I shouldn't have let my mind even think about this. I shouldn't even acknowledged those stupid Poinsettias!' _Ino's mind raced frantically and scolded her as she floated around the forest. '_How could I have denied Sasuke!? Am I stupid? I need to beat Sakura. I need Sasuke..'_

Her mind and heart seeemed to stop, but her feet did not as she scaled the small hill in front of her. There was a tree and on the side she saw a color that caught her eye.

Red.

Cerulean eyes fixed upon the blotch of red as her feet just so smoothly conquered the hillside until she standing behind the tree. Ino's throat suddenly became dry, noticing the red where a dozen roses, barely being grasped by a hand from the other side of the tree.

'_Roses, passionate love..'_

She took a step but hesitant.

_'...snoring?'_

Her eyebrow twitched as a slight flash of anger willed her to peer on the other side of the tree.

Ino's eyes widened and she was simply bewildered for a moment!

As she was bent over and peering over she saw an abnormally familiar mess of black hair pulled up in a hair tie, and a lazy position that she would always scold a certain someone about.

"Shikamaru.." A warmth flooded to her chest. It wasn't so violent this time, it was more a comforting warmth you felt in front of the fireplace.

He was asleep, holding a folded piece of paper in the other hand that wasn't occupied. The blonde cunningly grasped the paper and swiftly opened it to read it.

Ino could only laugh whole-heartedly, making Shikamaru stir in his sleep.

The blonde leaned forward and placed a small warm kiss on the lips of the waking Shikamaru, whom soon responded to the surprise kiss.

Ino let the piece of paper with the list of flowers and their meanings, and as well as her pink flower, lie forgotten on top of the roses.

Pink Ranunculus, radiant charm.

**dotdotdotdot**

_Please Review! Especially for this one! Since this is my try at subtle fluff and what not. And just plain not angsty and down right criticial thinking. :3. Did I execute it well? Eh who knows! I appreciate reviews! And also phrase requests cough hint cough cause I lack motivation and creativity sometimes. Hope you enjoyed! _

_- eclectic electric_


	4. Beauty In The Breakdown

_**Author's Note**: Ack! I haven't written anything in so long! ee. This was like pulling teeth to try to get a good story flowing! I've had like no inspiration, so, I gladly welcome __any__ requests and what not. It'd get me on a roll, no lie._

_Anywho, this is what my mind created when I was listening to my "Relaxtion" playlist. Yeah..relaxing.  
Maybe be a little OOC, but this was the only situation I could see as turning Shikamaru a little..irrational? Or whatever.  
Anyways, enjoy my attempt to start my writing roll again!_

_  
**Review! **__For it makes me have multiple babies known as more updates to this collection! or maybe..other pairings that I've been DYING to write!_

---

_"Beauty In The Breakdown"  
by  
Eclectic Electric_

---

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortablely during the ceremony, or the funeral of his sensei. _Ex-sensei_ to _ex-Team Ten_ now.

He just stared at the eyes that were so peacefully closed, the blue beard and hair that was just combed so _perfectly, imperfect._ That maybe, just _maybe_ Asuma had been up five minutes before hand, thoughtfully scratching the hair on his chin, contemplating his next move in shougi.

People gave their condolences, who wouldn't?

Who didn't know Asuma? Who didn't have a connection to him?

Still, he was on _his_ team. So was _she, and he _as well.

Sensei and student was something different.

It was different than _their_ sensei and his lover(s), and friends. Fellow tools - _shinobi._

Shikamaru stared unwavering at him, and not once looked at anybody else. Others only received a somber nod to their regards. Shikamaru rubbed his cheek roughly, and caught a smudge of blonde in the dark crowd of black. He watched until she came into view.

Shikamaru felt something cringe within him after he saw her crying face.

A realization came to him,

They were burying more than just a corpse of his _ex-sensei._

---

Dragging his feet behind him, Shikamaru glanced uninterested at the sheet of paper that _drunk-broad_ had given her.

Like he had the slightest idea of where, _her handwriting, how troublesome, was like cat-scratch._

Horrible handwriting on a day where the sun was way too bright, _or was it from the weeks of isolation?_

_The weeks of reaching within himself, not letting anyone in?_

With a twitch of his eyebrow, he crumpled the sheet of paper. Twirling the sheet between his fingertips, he heard,

_Laughter?_

The sound seemed unfamiliar, almost foreign to the shadow-wielders ears.

He turned slightly, seeing that blonde-boar and old-time chubby friend, chattering away over some barbeque.

His heart flared, noting where Asuma's (_ex-sensei, _just a _memory), _spot used to be.

Life became a little more bitter, when he recalled where _he used _to sit.

Asuma was still their, (maybe just his) _ex-sensei._

Shikamaru was _now,_ (or maybe has been since Asuma became an _ex.)__ex-member_ of the reunion of the _ex-Team Ten._

_...What a drag._

---

Shikamaru stared intently at the empty side of the shougi board, a cigarette limp in his lips.

The potent smog burned his nose, and made his eyes swell and water with tears that just wouldn't come out without a little coaxing.

He began to wonder if he would wait here long enough, would Asuma ever just strut out of the house again, confidence glowing with a new hope to finally win a match?

Shikamaru slouched even more, inhaling deeply. _Was his lungs supposed to burn with such a pain like his heart was radiating?_

Alligator tears slipped from the corners of his eyes, but quickly disappeared into the wind with his _ex-_sensei.

"Want to play?"

Blood-shot eyes rose to the blonde. Disregarding to the beaten state that _she_ was in, he couldn't cool down the boiling heat that ignited within him.

_Cigarettes cause accidental house fires. _He was once told.

Shikamaru sneered forward at her, his teeth clamping down at the filter of his _cancer stick_.

"Not at all." His voice was gruff from its _lack of use._

"Why not?" The blonde-boar genuinely offered, a slight frown tugging at the corners of her lips.

_People get hurt, it's life._

"That's _Asuma's spot._ No one can take it. Not even Chouji, let alone, _you."_

Dark eyes followed her form as she exited swiftly.

Everything was the same.

Asuma was still _ex-sensei _of the _ex-member_ of the reunion of the _ex-Team Ten._

Shikamaru snuffed out the still burning half of his cigarette lying in front of him.

---

Quickly, Shikamaru swatted the stray raindrop from his forehead.

How troublesome it would be to be left out in the rain. Also, his mother, _troublesome woman,_ wouldn't be too happy for him let alone be tardy, but also drenched in rain.

No matter how much Shikamaru would grow, _she always insisted that he couldn't do his own laundry,_ and treated him like a child. As if he was five. _Going in reverse to then wouldn't be that bad, would it?_

Shikamaru kept his pace lackadaisical, and his eyes up.

He looked down for a moment, hearing a frustrated grunt, and a muffled thud of goods on the ground.

Something moved him, too quickly and fluidly, and he began to pick up the pieces, _if only he could do that to himself,_ of the contents of the persons' basket.

His throat strained as he spotted a small bouquet of white flowers, wrapped in a familiar kind of tissue paper.

Shikamaru felt his hand go numb as he tenderly grasped the end of the bouquet and stood up.

In a blonde blur, _she_ grabbed the flowers and brushed into him once more, _just trying to pass by as quickly as possible._

Her blue eyes settled behind him, as if he wasn't even _there. Trying to block him out._

Shikamaru felt himself just standing there. He looked down quizzically at the hand, as if it was still clutching the bouquet.

He sighed through his nose, and glanced behind his shoulder, watching her still steady pace as if nothing was even _wrong._

In a moment, he realized, everything was not the same.

Everything felt so _horribly_ out of place.

Not only was Asuma was an _ex-sensei_ of the _ex-member_ of the reunion of the _ex-Team Ten._

He was an _ex-sensei_, of an _ex-person in general._

---

"Object, Terminated."

His voice was deft and low in mic of the radio. Shikamaru's breath was irregular, trembling fingers grasped the bloodied _knuckle-knives _so tightly that his knuckles where white.

Did Asuma want _their blood stained on his most specialized..precious weapon?_

The response in the radio was muffled, and he paid no mind to it. All Shikamaru could look at was the man, _and a smaller boy._

Hesitantly, Shikamaru let the weapons drop from his hands and onto the floor. His chest clenched, as he grasped the boys' hitai-ate that was thrown to the corner of the room during the heat of the battle.

The shadow-wielder sat there crouched, in between the two bodies and let his fingers graze through the fabric, over the carving in the metal,

_Kirigakure. Kiri-nin. Kiri-_genin.

This is a _life of a shinobi, this is it._

Shikamaru felt his head suddenly become lighter as he finally tied the hitai-ate around the boys' forehead, and then shut his eyes, blood smearing on his eyelids from Shikamaru's own hands.

"It wasn't supposed to be you." A hoarse voice escaped his lips, a hand clutching the shoulder of the boys' corpse.

He walked in; it wasn't Shikamaru's fault.

He saw what he wasn't supposed to; it wasn't Shikamaru's fault.

He would have felt the pain that _he_ knew best when losing a sensei, it wasn't Shikamaru's fault.

Slowly, Shikamaru brought his fingers to his cheeks and pressed them tenderly to them and brought his trembling fingertips to his eyes.

They were _wet_. No, drenched.

He was _crying._

Shikamaru went to one of the pockets of his green jacket, and drew out an old photo. Shikamaru tried with a slow care to get the creases out then fell onto his bottom firmly and began to sob.

He prayed, pressing the picture of the old Team Ten to his forehead.

Asuma died, it wasn't Asuma's fault.

Asuma died, it wasn't Chouji's or Shikamaru's fault.

Asuma died, it wasn't _Ino's _fault, either.

Shikamaru grinded his teeth and clutched the photo even tighter, the images floating within his head made him nauseous.

Shikamaru prayed for this grief to lifted from his chest, for the missing puzzle piece be finally put back in.

He looked at the photo, his desperate eyes searching the picture.

"Help me, _Asuma-sensei._" He whispered,

"Teach me, Show me," Words flew uncontrollably from trembling lips, "Tell me, how to _fix this."_

Maybe life was so sheltered because he couldn't realize, or _accept_ that maybe, Asuma-_sensei_ still had a few more lessons to put Team Ten at trial with.

---

Shikamaru shoved his pants roughly into his pockets, after laying down a single red rose at the memorial of his _sensei._

_A rose means love, and Shikamaru still had allot of it for his sensei._

He sighed heavily and shifted his feet, he couldn't speak, and his throat was too tight.

"I'm surprised to find you here."

Shikamaru pressed his lips tighter, his throat was still tight.

His old friend placed a flower of his own and the last piece of barbeque beef along with his flower.

Shikamaru smiled awkwardly and had to stifle a chuckle at that _sacred last piece of meat _that Chouji graciously offered Asuma.

"He is still my," Shikamaru paused, and adverted his eyes to Chouji's, "our sensei."

"He's still got a lot to teach us." Chouji responded quietly.

Silence fell awkwardly over them.

"Yeah, I know." Shikamaru agreed, and just slowly stalked off.

"Even now, Asuma is _still_ troublesome." Shikamaru could only grin to himself.

Even so,

Something just still didn't feel right.

---

"Haven't seen you around this spot for awhile."

He opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight with a grunt.

"Yeah, I guess you haven't." Shikamaru responded, putting a hand over his brow to shield it from the awkwardly very, very sunny day. There she was, just sitting there, picking the wildflowers that were showered around them for her arrangement.

He stared at her, and he didn't care how _obvious or creepy it was._

It was something surreal to him; to be with her, this close, without pain.

"I'm sorry." They were weightless words from his lips.

She ignored him and just fiddled with her arrangement.

"You know, Shikamaru." Shikamaru felt something cringe within him, not sure if Ino was back to her old tricks again, or what. It felt, _almost_ right. He didn't know why that felt so _weird._

"This flower, here," She pointed, and Shikamaru had _no idea_ the name or anything of the flower. Never cared to either.

"Once it's plucked, it leaves this arrangement kind of empty and awkward, you see? It's not full and it doesn't look appealing either." Mercilessly, _just like the Ino he knew,_ plucked it and clutched it into her hand.

"But, the _beauty_ is that in _time,_ it'll grow back. It'll sprout once more. Then the other flowers are in good company."

Shikamaru's hand relaxed on his chest as he just stared _dumbly_ at Ino. She sat there just smiling at the arrangement, the plucked flower in her right hand.

He slowly reached out and put a hand over hers, with the stray flower still clutched in her fingers. He'd never be as tough as Ino, he realized. Ino was _strong._ Ino was everything that he hated, but needed for himself at the same time.

Shikamaru smiled confidently as Ino returned a soft smirk down at him.

Maybe, he wasn't missing pieces to his puzzle.

Maybe, he was the missing part to the reunion of the never removed Team Ten.

Shikamaru clenched the petite hand of the blonde, and for a moment he thought.

Nothing would be right before he could let go and put his piece willingly back into the puzzle.

"Asuma-_sensei_ would agree, that is beautiful."

_---_

_Author's Note:O Review time! Remember, I do requests/challenges!_

_Sorry if it didn't make sense, or if you didn't like it. Kind of wrote it for myself in a way, and I'm glad I finished it. Besides, I did say my attempt to start my writing roll..cough attempt cough Anywho, I might be considering writing a SasoDei :O (faint now!) But anyways, hope you enjoyed. _

_- eclectic electric_


	5. Gifts, Troublesome

**Author's Note:** Well, well. I never thought I'd write a Christmas drabble. Hehe. I have no clue what got me in the mood. I was just lying in bed when I woke up, turned on my laptop and all of a sudden I was like...I'm feeling some InoShika. It's short, sweet to the point. Lesson? Appreciate the people you love and listen to them.

Hope you like! I write this quickly, but I liked it. Enjoy the drabble!

-faux.fixation.

* * *

**Gifts, Troublesome.  
**- faux.fixation

* * *

"Oh, oh, My turn!"

Shikamaru languidly spread himself over the sofa as everyone gathered around the tree. Tapping a finger to his chin he wonders, _How in the hell did he get dragged here?_

The pink kunoichi growled uneasily at Naruto and jutted him in the side of the gut to seat him.

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow and his eyes stagger for a moment. _Hell, she's almost as bad as Ino! _

But, it was all in good cheer. Sakura, some how some way, managed to gather the Rookie 9 (exception; Sasuke.) together. How that was feasible; Shikamaru's quick mind didn't know. Although, some were enjoying it more than others.

"Here, Shikamaru!"

His breath hitched and was caught as two familiar hands propelled a hat around his head, and didn't let go to make certain that he wouldn't take it off.

"Keep it on!" The blonde squealed, pushing harder, the white fluff covering Shikamaru's eyes.

"Ino! Get, off!" Shikamaru thrusted himself forward a bit, to keep the hands go limp. He turned, eyebrow raised, the blonde smiling down at him before being whisked away with the girls.

"Troublesome." He murmured, adjusting the white and red hat on his head.

"Don't say that, Shikamaru. This is delicious! I mean..fun." Chouji crammed in just another cookie. The Nara sighed and further more stretched himself out.

"That's because you're eating."

"Party-pooper."

Shikamaru crossed his arms, and pouted as Chouji waddled towards the meat tray across the room.

Looking to his left, Shikamaru stopped for a moment, seeing blonde, and two big blue eyes staring at him, a little too closely...

"Naruto, what do you want now?" Shikamaru drawled with a sigh before turning away slightly.

"I need your help!" Naruto tried to keep his voice in a whisper, but Shikamaru realizes..it's Naruto. And his voice is just hard and strained.

"No." Shikamaru decides quicker than ever, and pushes the hat forward to cover his eyes. Maybe he can at least take a nice nap.

"I need you to help me grab my gift to Sakura! Please!" Shikamaru sighed, and slowly but surely got up. _Gifts? Since when were gifts involved in this?_

"Troublesome."

Trying to be sly, Shikamaru casually walked behind Naruto to the next room.

"Grab those two! I'll grab these two!" With a grunt, Shikamaru grasped the two gifts and plainly followed behind Naruto. _Since when were there gifts? Now I feel so informal, I should have bought one._

"Sakura-chan! Merry Christmas!" Naruto squealed with a cackle. Shikamaru, with a side glance, stared at Naruto for a moment, then Sakura's winding form to get ready to literally eat the wrapped gifts. _Then again..gifts are troublesome._

Suddenly, it seemed to Shikamaru everyone was whipping out gifts and exchanging. With an uncomfortable, wide-eyed stare he looked around. _Hell, _even Neji Hyuuga had gotten gifts. Shino too? The hell? The room seemed to at least shrink two sizes smaller.

Shikamaru stiffened as a hand poked him gently on the shoulder. He turned, seeing Ino as bright as can be, beaming with a smile and arms holding a gift.

"This is for you." Pointing out the obvious again, Ino smiled. With a breathless nod he took it and unwrapped it. Before he could get at the tissue paper though...

"Wait!" Ino said, grasping his wrist. "Now you have to close your eyes - Yes! Close them Shikamaru!, Now grab it..now just hold it in the air!...Yeah, like that Shikamaru!" Ino explained and Shikamaru did as he was told. What would he do anyways? Least he was getting a gift.

With a giggle, something warm pressed against his lips as something was slipped into his open hand. Panicked he opened his eyes to see a wide eyed Ino looked up at him, lips against his. As quick as the kiss the given it retreated.

"Okay, that was a bit selfish. That was more like my gift." Ino said pointedly at the mistletoe hanging in the air. Then to the gift that was placed in his other hand, "But that screw is for your shelf that always drives you crazy when you try to grab something off of it."

Shikamaru blushed slightly as she turned away and returned by Sakura. He stilled blushed as everyone seemed to have seen it.

Shoving his hands in his pockets with a smile he muttered, "Troublesome, Christmas. You're a pretty good holiday after all."

"Shikamaru want some egg nog?"

"Hell, why not!"

* * *

Merry Christmas you guys!


End file.
